My Life
by Tyerva Geishian
Summary: In short, it's subbed as my life, and what I wish would happen. When the incredible happened... Edward and his family came and saved me from my hell of a life. Only to be dragged into more problems of Vampires.
1. Chapter One, My Life

**Somewhat 'Real' Story**

**By: Tyerva**

**Another uneventful day in Albuquerque, New Mexico. School was dull, and barely releasing it's students, or prisoners as I liked to call us. I was sadly among them; slinging my over-sized backpack over my right shoulder. I began my short walk home from Manzano. As usual, no one waved bye to me, I was a loner, and I knew it. **

**Ten minutes later, I arrived at the corners of Copper, and Juan Tabo. Deciding to purchase some colored pencils, since my current ones were stubs. I loved drawing... Having bought the pencils, I Headed down Juan Tabo, towards Central. Turning left at Skyline. In all it took me an hour to arrive home. A studio apartment, at the Sandia Ridge.**

**Dropping my bag at the foot of my bed, I proceeded to change clothing. Changing into something actually comfortable. A pair of boxers, and a simple tank top. Letting my blond hair down over my shoulders. After doing this, I sat down at my computer. Waiting what seemed like forever for it to turn on. I signed into my Yahoo messenger, as usual... No e-mail, no offline messages... Man Life was dull. Getting on firefox, I typed in my DeviantArt link. Maybe I had a note or comment? As soon as it loaded... Nothing.**

**I sighed heavily, what's the point of checking my Gaia? I had nothing better to do, so I clicked at my favorite's. To my surprise, I had a message, but I didn't know who it was from. 'Seeker of Love'. I sighed, it had to be spam or someone requesting gold. Deciding to open it; it read, "I have been watching you from far... Felicity..." My mouth fell, no one knew me by Felicity on line... Besides my friends... But one didn't have Gaia, and the other is on my friends list. Continuing to read, "I'm requesting to meet with you. Tomorrow. I'm hoping you'll be willing to meet me just outside the gymnasium. During lunch. -From You're Secret Admirer ." **

**I continued to stare at the screen, confused. "Huh..." Exiting the Gaia screen, I turned on my Youtube. Beginning to watch my many songs, "Ugh." I might as well start my homework. Stupid teachers, giving out way to much crap to do. **

**Morning came around, I woke up at four as usual. Having gone to bed near midnight. I only get four hours of sleep a night. But during the weekends I sleep namely all day after getting my homework done on Friday. I have nothing better to do, it was nearing Thanksgiving. So the days were cloudy, and getting cold. 4:30, getting out of my bath. I dried off, taking my time since I didn't have to leave till 5:50. When I got dressed, I wore my button down crimson shirt. With black jeans. My wallet was safely secure in my backpack. Along with my books, papers, and whatever else I needed. **

**Deciding to watch the Dragon Ball: The Magic Begins. Live action movie. It lasted One hour, and twenty-five minutes... and forty-one seconds exactly. So I could leave and take my time getting to school... Finally it was over. I always wondered why there was no Krillin; my first thought was that they couldn't find a midget small enough for him. Yamcha and Goku, or rather the two who played them, both were rather sexy. Monkey Boy- AKA: Goku. And Westwood- AKA: Yamcha. What was more funny, Grandpa was still alive. Bulma was called Seetoe. All and All it was funny as hell. I've seen it to many times though...**

**Sighing, I decided to head off to school. Slinging my backpack over my right shoulder, and securing it on my left. I exited my single apartment, and locked it. Sighing at the dark sky above, it would rain, and of course the damn teachers at school wouldn't let us stay inside to avoid the rain. I didn't mind, I just don't want to hear the other mortals bitch. **

**Sighing, I began to take the nearly hour walk to school. Juan Tabo had some traffic upon it, just the people who had to work at Seven in the morning. Myself I couldn't wait to get out of the prison of school. Work wouldn't be that bad, it had to be better then sitting down in six different classes, having to carry a backpack double the weight it should be. Since no one gave a damn that my locker didn't agree with me. So I had to carry all my books in my bag. **

**Walking along Copper, I had the strangest feeling of being watched, I glanced around. Seeing no one, then again who would care about me? I mean sure, I was... decent to look at. Though my personality was one that people avoided. I didn't see myself as mean, nor nice. I just kind of faded into the background. Though when I began to actually get used to hanging out with the people I was with, I began to be more extroverted. Which caused people to in turn hate me. I dunno why, but it's just my life I guessed. **

**Sighing, I was nearly there. Now just turning onto Chelwood park. I had a few blocks to go, and nearly a half hour early. This sucked. I guess I could take out my book, 'Eclipse.' Awesome book. Man, if my life was like Bella's... I decided to stop. I didn't want to get giddy before school. People would look at me more weird than normal... **

**Though thinking about this, I remembered the message I got on Gaia. "Meet with me at the gymnasium..." I sighed, probably a practical joke. Where if I stood there like a moron, some group would appear and laugh at me. Causing the rest of the student body to laugh. Putting my left arm around my stomach, the other's elbow was resting on the left, with my thumbnail between my teeth. I normally did this while thinking, 'Should I? I mean, what harm could it do?' Shaking my head, I decided to think on it while at my classes. Figures, I had choir for my first period... This was going to be once again, boring. **

**Arriving on the premises, I walked over to the music building. It was locked naturally, I was basically the only one there at the school. Other then the teachers of course. They never seemed to want to bother me, which was just fine with me. I sat down on the stairs, where I figured we sang for the people. I dunno. Anyways, as I was reading the book for the thousandth time. A shiver ran down my spine, another gut retching feeling of being watched. Nearly ready to stand and shout at the person who was, I merely glanced around. Seeing once again no one seeming to watch me. The students that were there were just there to meet up, and exchange homework. Making sure they got things right and whatnot. I looked down to my book, deciding to ignore the feeling. Had to be my imagination. **

**A crack of thunder, I looked up. It would be raining soon, the smell was in the air. I smiled, I adored the rain. I knew I'd probably be the only one on the field standing around like a moron. That suited me just fine. **

**After a while, more and more students piled in. I sighed, school would be starting soon. Closing the book, I placed it in my overstuffed backpack. Soon as I zipped it, the bell of course rang. "Perfect timing once again." I murmured under my breath. I spoke so rarely, people's heads turned in my direction. Then looked away once I glanced at them. The doors opened, and I walked along the wall. Reaching the choir room, I sat in the back, placing my backpack beside me. Of course we had no desks, what would we need them for? They'd just get in the way when we stood up to sing. **

**I had perfect attendance, I probably could've skipped today. It was Friday, the end of the week. No one would've missed me, I knew all the crap they were teaching. This was utterly pointless, but... I had to admit, I was somewhat curious to whom would track down my Gaia account, just to message me.**

**Hours past, nothing happened. As usual. But why was I expecting something _to _happen? Sighing, It was finally lunch. The marker place of the school day being half over. Eating the crap they made for lunch, it was namely just a hamburger, and fries. Along with milk of course. I normally bought a Pepsi, but I was to lazy to walk ten feet. I sat down at my table, no one else dared to come near it. I finished in record timing, well for normal people I guessed. Throwing my tray away, I walked out the gym doors. I glanced around, no one seemed to be waiting. I shrugged, it was a prank. I sighed, Knowing I got my hopes up for nothing. Moving, I began to walk towards my next class; Computers. After that was French. **

**I got maybe two feet, when I heard my name, "Felicity." The voice was nothing I've ever heard of before. It was... Melting honey, even that didn't justify the sweetness of the voice. **

**I took a breath, expelling my shock from my body. I turned around, expecting to see a fellow classmate. But I just saw five people - three boys and two girls - that I've never seen before... I didn't know what to say, but this was giving people an excuse to crowd around. Whispering about them and I.**

**"We finally meet." The same voice produced, it was from the smaller of the males. The other two were insanely buff, but the medium sized on was... wow. It looked as if he could be the strongest man on this planet.**

**"I uh... Who are you guys?" I finally asked, nearly forgetting how to speak.**

**The males seemed to chuckle, the more beautiful girl scoffed. Looking away. The other girl, which seemed scarcely familiar just grinned. "You know us rather well. Some of the other... girls," His voice was dripping in anger at the last word, though went back to it's normal sexiness, "Should know us as well."**

**I cocked a brow, "I'm not following..." I murmured.**

**"It is I. Edward Cullen." He whispered seductively.**

**My eyes widened, It had to be a joke... Right?**

**-End of Chapter One- **


	2. Chapter Two, 'What the Hell'

**Chapter Two, "'What The Hell?'"**

**By: Tyerva**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Edward, or any of the Twilight, New Moon, and Eclipse characters. I do however, own Tyerva. The school, and all the names I will include in this chapter, and perhaps the next. Are most likely true people, and it's how they acted to me when I went to school there. Felicity is my true name, so ... that'll be hard to steal. Anyways, I hope you enjoy! Read and Review, please no flames (Unless I know you personally on Yahoo or some such. :D ) **

**---xxx---ooo---xxx---ooo---xxx---ooo--- **

I stared dumbfounded at him, finally I shook my head. Laughing, "Haha, alright. This is a joke right? Come on out guys, I the jigs up." I called, looking around at the students. The other teenagers there stared at me, while the girls were glaring. I laughed somewhat weakly now, no one was coming out huh? While I was looking away; I felt a shockingly cold hand on my shoulder. It literally seemed to be shocking. Taking a second, I finally took a breath and turned around. Face to face with Emmett. He was like everything I ever dreamed of, the way his shirt tightens around his chest and upper arms. Before I went any farther, I looked back up at his face. Unable to speak, I felt like I was being strangled by my own love... I think that was the right word, who cares? I wasn't thinking right anyways...

A smile crossed Emmett's face, "We're not joking. No one made us come here to harass you." He added. His hand stayed lingering on my shoulder, it felt as if I were getting frostbite, then again I personally think it was just my imagination.

I opened my mouth, but all I could is gape. Finally after making nonsense able sounds, I closed my mouth and lowered my eyes to the cemented ground.

Everything went silent, until the sudden bell for the next class rang. Everyone jumped in the area. I looked up and glanced to the nearest bell, I glared at it. Then glanced up to Emmett, who didn't seem to like the thought of letting my shoulder go.

"Emmett... She needs to go to class. Felicity, we'll speak with you after school. Meet us near the parking lot, where your first period is." Edward whispered kindly, the four vanished soon after. Emmett lingered, though soon vanished along with them. Everyone seemed unable to move, just as I was. I finally shook my head, then moved starting to walk to my next class. My mind trying to place together what all just happened... without much success. I got to my computer tech. In record timing sadly.

The day past by, I tried my best to avoid some of the people that I knew from my previous school; Jackass Junior High. French was my last class, I had a class with one of those people. Though she was vaguely nice, Jessica I believe her name was. Sitting down in the side of the classroom, second row from the front, and middle in the row. Taking out my book, we began the class. The teacher of course began to ask each one of us random questions and we were supposed to answer in French. When she called on me, I was daydreaming. So I got yelled at, I looked up, then murmured something in Russian. Yes, I'm a polyglot.

"Do you want to remain in this class or not?" She bitched at me.

I looked at her, my eyes slightly narrowed. Though I bowed my head, "Sumimasen..." Japanese. She knew what I meant, though she cleared her throat. I growled in my chest, though no one could hear, I made sure of that. I replied, 'sorry' in French to her. Just in time for the bell to ring. Everyone was overjoyed that the day was finally over. Nay, the week was finally over. I on the other hand, wasn't to thrilled.

Soon as I exited the door, three people literally ran up to me. I known them as Robbi, Kelly, and Kelly's pimp. Or that's what I liked calling him. I sighed, and glared at them. "Could I be of service?" I murmured, trying to be... polite. The thought sent shivers down my spine.

"Who were they?" Robbi asked, snotty as always.

"They? Who's they?" I asked, acting stupid. Why not?

Robbi seemed ready to hit... Or rather girl slap me. Kelly answered though, "The people at lunch."

I shrugged, "You heard what they said. Edward, Emmet, Jasper, Alice, and Rosealie." I smirked, "And No, you're not going to meet them. Now if you'll excuse me. Kelly, go get it up the ass." I smirked, then shoved past them both. I hated preppy girls, I hated a lot of people.

Behind me, I could feel the glares given to me by them. Though halfway towards the way I go home, I came to a stop. Yes, I felt like I was being followed. Though the feeling was mutual, just like they were normal mortals. So I figured it would be my fellow classmates, eager to learn of the people who followed me to school today. As i stood there, an idea popped in my mind. Maybe most of the student body was against me? The Cullen family was just a joke. Maybe I should just go down Lomas, and just get to Juan Tabo and walk home that way. I hated going, cause I don't personally like walking down the street, because of the traffic. Turning around a second, I began to fight with myself. Finally, I decided to just get it over with. Turning back around, I began to head back to the music building. Sadly, if I walked the other way I'd be to tempted to go into the new Hastings. Where there was a 90 chance that I'd want to buy a new manga, or game there.

Most of the way there, I could see the steps. Maybe I could slip by? I laughed silently at myself at the pathetic attempt to escape life. Maybe I've finally gone insane? Well, that would be explained if everyone else didn't see them either... Ugh, thinking about this was just giving me a headache.

Finally, I decided to just get it over with. Maybe they could answer a few of my questions... Walking over, it seemed to take forever. I looked down the steps, no one there... I blinked, then looked around. In the parking lot, there was just the students leaving with their parents, or driving home themselves.

After five minutes of looking around, I gave up. Sighing heavily, I wasted time... Even if I never had anything to do. Shaking my head, I finally just decided to head home.

An hour later, the walk was just the same. Nothing happened, no random feeling of being watched. Though while I was unlocking my door, I felt heat on the back of my neck, turning around. I glanced up at the now thinning sky. I sighed, stupid sun, I hated the sun. Though with that said, I swung open the door and walked in. Though before I gotten the chance to look at the room, I closed the door and locked it. Though soon as I turned around, I was face to face with Edward. His eyes burning into my own, I froze a second. Even with my over weighted backpack on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry we weren't where I said we would be..." He whispered, running a gentle hand down the side of my face. His thumb brushing at my cheek. The rest of his family were behind him, Emmett was on the couch. Jasper was standing near my computer. Alice and Rosealie both were sitting on my bed.

I gaped at this, though shaking my head. I tried to regain my composure. "I-It's fine." Pretending to shrug this off, I placed my backpack on a chair near the secondary computer. "Though... I must ask." I turned to watch them all, most of my attention was to Edward. "Why weren't you?"

"The sun." He calmly answered.

I took a second to register this, then I quite literally smacked myself on the forehead. "Duh!!"

Though a hard, marble feeling hand was placed on my wrist. Pulling my hand away from my forehead, "Why did you hit yourself?" He asked, curiosity was mingled with ... sadness?

I blinked, then shook my head. "No, No. Don't be sad. I only did it cause of my own stupidity, I shouldn't noticed that when the sun was out you couldn't be. I wasn't thinking." I murmured, rubbing the back of my head with my free hand.

Edward watched me carefully for a second, then smiled. Leaning forward to kiss my forehead, "You're probably wanting to know why we're where..." He whispered.

I nodded, dazed. Taking a breath, I moved and sat on the edge of my bed, taking up hardly any room. Looking between them all, then focusing once more at Edward. "Of course I am... It's not everyday a fictional characters pop out of a book and request to see me." I smiled weakly.

There was a few soft chuckles in the background, though I kept focus on Edward... He in turn seemed to laugh softly, his cheeks rose some. "That is true... Though that can all be explained later, but our true question. Will you come with us to Forks? Leave this town and live with us?"

I could feel my eyes widen, "W-why? I'm... no one special..." I murmured almost weakly.

Edward smiled more to this, "Of course you are." Moving his kissed my forehead, "Come now, do you at least want to see where you would be living?" He whispered enticingly.

I watched him, then looked down. Debating, Hell, I wanted to get out of this town more then anything else. But... Would I be able to just intrude onto their life?

Edward laughed before me, "You're not intruding. We're asking you to come."

I blushed, DUH! He can read minds... I took a second, then nodded. Almost having to force a smile, "Lets go."

Edward smiled, "We'll leave at Dusk."

Well, nothing happened other then me packing up clothing for a couple days. The family kept to themselves, while I tried to waste time by playing Emmett, Jasper, and Edward at Dammit. Alice watched, while Rosealie seemed to vanish.

When Rose walked back into the house, she carried keys. Edward stood up, as I watched him, I looked down and all the cards were back in a stack, "We'll finish tonight." Emmett grinned, obviously being the one who picked them up.

"Come on. We'll be driving of course." Edward smiled, holding a hand out for me. After a second, I took his hand. Though released it, going to go get my bags. Before I even made it, Jasper was holding my single suitcase. "It's quite alright Felicity. I'll carry them."

I watched him, "Okay... If you're sure..."

"Of course, they're not heavy." He grinned.

Naturally they're not heavy to a vampire, I smiled. "Cool, thanks."

Edward took my hand once more. As we left the house one by one. Alice was the last one out, locking the door behind us. I can't remember how or when I gave her the key... Though I didn't let it bother me.

Along the car ride, nothing extremely exciting happened. We were blazing down the road though. Edward was driving. Alice in the passenger seat. While I was next to Emmett.

Rosealie, and Jasper were in the other car. That Rosealie went to go get while we were waiting for the night to a raise.

For some reason, Emmett insisted on sitting with me. Rosealie didn't seem to happy about it, but with a word from Edward. She shut up and allowed Jasper to ride with her. At some point and time, I think we were driving through Utah... I felt my eyes close, though I could still feel things around me. I either leaned against the car window, since it was cold, or Emmett. I didn't know, though as I was half in a stupor. Edward began to speak, "I'm glad she decided to come..."

"Indeed... She had to come, but now the issue of trying to get her to stay..." Alice added.

"I'm sure it won't be that difficult. Her life wasn't that great in the first place. We just need to let her have her space, and let her do her thing." Emmett seemed to nod, so I was leaning against him.

"True. We'll just see what happens..." Edward finished. The car went silent.

I don't know how many hours it was later, it could've been minutes. The car came to a sudden halt, "Dammit." Edward whispered, the sound of two car doors opening was heard. Emmett was hissing under his breath, "Damn dogs."

Outside, there were some voices. "There's a human in the car." A male's voice appeared.

Edward's voice was next, "Yes, we're not going to do anything to harm her, nor bite. So we're not doing anything against the treaty."

"We'll make sure of that. In a few days, we'll be checking." An older voice appeared.

Within seconds, the doors closed. Edward and Alice seemed to return in the car. "Stupid dogs. We'll have to be careful."

"We don't have any plans to change her anyways." Alice murmured.

"True... We're about home anyways." Edward returned.

The car started back up. And within maybe... five minutes. I was being picked up and literally carried by Emmett.

"How was the trip?" A different voice called.

"We were stopped by the dogs, but other then that smooth." Edward replied. There was a few car doors shutting, with the sound of a trunk closing.

"That's good. When did she fall asleep?"

"On the boarder of Utah and Idaho." Edward replied, a softer tone in his voice.

"Wonderful. Place her in your room, since there's a bed. We'll tell her more things when she awakes." He continued.

Emmett nodded. Though before I could even think of what was going on. My mind seemed to shut down, and I was utterly dead asleep.

**---xxx---ooo---xxx---ooo---xxx---ooo---**

**I hope you liked my secondary chapter. I actually enjoyed writing this one. XD It didn't take me long, and at the beginning I was half asleep. I finished the ending today... So forgive me if the morning sucked ass. XD Anyways. Read and review, no flames (Unless of course you're a personal friend of mine) **


	3. Chapter Three, 'Live In Forks'

**Chapter Three, "Live In Forks?"**

**By: Tyerva**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the people in Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse. I do however own Felicity, since well... That's me. XD The othe disclaimers notice this. The personalities are mine though. Thanks **

**Author Notes: I haven't updated lately because of lack of willpower, XD That is all. **

**---xxx---ooo---xxx---ooo---xxx---ooo---**

The night passed without an annoyance. There was no telling what time it was when I awoke, though I knew I was well rested. Opening my eyes, the first thing I glanced at was the black sheets on a bed. That's why... The bed was f'ing comfortable! Though still in a sleep stupor, I sat up, managing to rub at my eyes. Trying to wake myself up. Gasping softly as a ice cold hand pressed against my back, feeling the bed slightly creek down. I looked back, spotting Edward sitting there. His hand was gently running up and down my back, as if trying to relax me. The sun kissed area of my cheeks, and the ridge of my nose shaded into a soft pink. Well that woke me up...

"I'm sorry... Did I frighten you?" Edward asked this so softly. It almost made me sad at his tone, though he was expecting an answer. I shook my head in either a no, or to wake myself up... Maybe it was both?

"I'm glad." He smiled, moving to sit up along with me. He looked as if he were going to speak, though his attention turned towards the door. "I'll be back." Moving, he seemed to slip off the bed, only to turn around kissing me on the forehead. With a brush of his hand against my jawline, the last thing I saw was the door closing.

Waking up more, I glanced around. So this was Edwards room. I shuddered, just in pure pleasure. "It's like a dream come true." I whispered into the room. Animated, Excited, there was no words to explain how ... Ecstatic I felt. I had good reason to be... Right? Deciding to agree with myself, I stood from the bed. Looking to the iron decorations. Seeing one of the flowers seemed to be gone. Blinking, I remembered a passage in the book when Edward was talking to Bella... Stupid, naive Bella... I wonder where she is?

Shrugging the thought, I wanted to explore. Though I was unknowing if it was allowed for me to leave the room... I knew where everything was. Maybe it was a good thing I had all three of the books memorized...

"Wait..." Thinking now, at some point during the trip yesterday... We stopped for 'dogs'? That had to be Jacob! "OH MY GOD!!" I nearly jumped from where I stood. Everything was true, "The deep voice had to be Sam." I shivered lightly, my stomach doing back flips. I wondered now if it was allowable to go visit them... Knowing Edward, I doubted it... not on my first trip anyways.

Of course with their advanced hearing, the door creaked open, Emmett popped his head in. "What was this about god? We'll I've arrived." He grinned, walking in.

I couldn't help but to notice that he shut the door behind him. Looking up at the nearly foot larger vampire. I caught onto his joke, and began to laugh. "Nothing could be better at this moment." Course I was nearly talking to myself, just in a daze.

Emmett inched closer, laying a hand on my shoulder. "I bet I could make it better." He grinned, though turned around at a clearing of a throat.

Edward was back, he was nearly glaring at Emmett. Who turned around and laughed, "You know I'm joking bro."

"I know. Though I wish you wouldn't joke about that sort of thing. That will happen later." Edward and Emmett were clearly talking about me in some weird way. I blinked, and looked away. Pretending to ignore them.

Before I knew it, the door slid close. Edward and I were alone once more. I looked to the god standing in front of me. He was smiling at my expression, or my thoughts I supposed. "How are you enjoying your time here?" He asked.

Need he ask? I could die happy at this point. I could tell by his expression that he had read my mind. Maybe I should keep my secret thoughts down deep... I blushed lightly at this idea.

Edward's cheeks lifted, "I'll give you your space, it looks as if you're ready to pass out at the sheer thought of me." He allowed his lips to curl into a smile. "If you need anything, I'm only a call away. Anyone here will help you. Feel free to wander." He added, moving over to me. His eyes looking into my own deeply. Almost full of love and lust. I could feel the blood rush to my face, as he leaned down. Kissing my nose, though before I could blink. He was gone.

I could feel my heart pounding against my ribcage. My own raised to press against my chest, trying to catch my breath. "Well... I'm... erm..." I couldn't even figure out what to do. I knew I was semi free... I wanted to go explore Forks. Maybe sneak down to La Push. No... That should wait till I get to know the Cullens more... Then again, I sorta know a lot about them. Wow I feel like a stalker in some way. Sighing softly, I moved to the door. My fingers trembling as they reached for the doorknob. Should I? Slowly I opened the door, only sticking my head out enough to glance around the hall. I was definitely in Edwards room... Taking a breath, I slipped out of the door in the smallest crack I could. Shutting the door behind me. Looking around, the hall seemed to be nearly deserted. Though as I was looking at a very old antique hanging on the far wall. I blinked, turning around. Spotting a door that just closed, slowly, I inched towards the door. Knowing it was probably a foolish thing to do... More so when I wasn't thinking of what room it was.

Timidly, I fumbled with the knob, opening the door just enough to peek my head inside. Of course, it was Carlisle's Library. At his desk, Carlisle picked his head up from a book. Smiling lightly at the sight of me I figured. "Felicity. Do come in."

Timidly, I slid about half way into the room. "I-I'm sorry... I didn't mean to intrude." I murmured, my voice slightly trembling. The Carlisle. Standing... Erm... Sitting before me.

Carlisle smiled, "You're not intruding at all." He stood, his movements were that of a humans. Clearly he was trying to keep me calm at least. "Come in, please." He offered once more. His eyes shown kindness.

Of course I could trust Carlisle, it's Carlisle. Though he was still a vampire that could kill me with a simple movement. It wouldn't even be hard... Just like that time with James... God I felt like drooling when I first read the book. Having to shake my head of of the word of books. I made it look as if I were looking around a moment. Timidly, I entered the room fully, using my right hand to close the door behind me. Before I could glance back to Carlisle, my attention was drawn to the books on his walls... It was just... wow... Twilight wasn't able to describe how many books there was. It was out of this world... Of course Vampires and Werewolves were... are too.

The hand laid on my head was enough to make me jump. Turning to see the face of Carlisle. He was looking down at me with kindness. "I'm glad you decided to come." He added, then turned to walk around the room. Glancing at his own books.

I watched him, of course he wouldn't try anything... Stupid perverted mind. I wanted to slap myself, I nearly did if it wasn't for the fact Carlisle was right there.

"But alas. I must be leaving. I have to fill in at the hospital. You may read through my books, I have no problems there. And welcome into our home." Carlisle smiled at me, then exited out of the room.

I stood there alone. Now to think of it... "Why does it feel like they keep trying to make excuses to leave me?" Sighing in defeat, I was honestly sad. Almost empty, in some ways it felt like school. I almost didn't notice that my legs were moving. Only when I did put thought into it, I was sitting down at a chair. My head resting on the back, staring up at the ceiling, with the amount of books within the room. The walls were taller. It must of taken about two flights, come to think of it... There is a staircase.

Bowing my head, my arms wrapped around my – still back flipping – torso. I didn't care much that Edward could hear my thoughts, for all I know he wasn't in the house. Just like everyone else that seemed to be avoiding me... "They say I'm welcome, but I'm not convinced." I whispered into the empty room before me. Looking up at the room, an open window gained my attention. Course it was on the upper level. Slowly, I stood up. Brushing my pants to smooth them out. Taking my time, I mean... Why not? Sighing to myself, I began to climb the stair case.

Reaching the window, I peered out. It was... Forks alright. I had visited Forks before, and La Push. Last summer in fact. Sighing softly at the memories. I laughed when I remembered how I asked someone if they were a werewolf. And before I even opened my mouth, they had looked at me. Course my friend and I were standing on the balcony of the Hotel we were at. And he was walking along the side. Time past, then the driver came back and asked us to go to the car. Though at the end of the hall, the SAME guy was standing against the wall. Smirking at us. Course he was next to the stairs... We went back in the room, and made an excuse to stay for a bit.

I bent over a little, laughing at the memory. It was a time when I had friends. Leaning into the window, my arms were resting on the ledge. Staring at the vast land. The cold air felt good against my face. "Ah..." Forks wasn't to far, I could actually see the hotel we stayed at. The Dew Drop Inn. Good times.

Looking down, it wasn't that far to the ground. Even if it was on the thirdish story. Blinking, I laughed, "Oooh, the great Felicity. Making the greatest escape in the history of escaping from sexy vampires." Grinning at my words, I knew I was childish. Moving I sat down on the seal itself. My legs hanging over, now that I was prepared to jump, it looked a lot farther now. Whimpering, I gave up. Though as I was trying to get back in the window. My foot got snagged on the seal, a loose nail or something dug into my skin. Falling backwards, I was literally hanging upside down, on a nail. The pain was blinding, With my other foot still outside. I managed to swing myself to pull grasp the ledge.

Now able to pull myself in without any trouble, I sat back on the seal, moving quickly to sit on the floor. Now that I was some what safe, the new fear of being in a house of vampires... Bleeding. I shuddered at the thought...

Edward! He wasn't as effected, or rather that was with Bella's blood... It was worth a shot. Carlisle wasn't here. Whimpering, "Edward!" Calling out, I prayed he would come... Instead of anyone else.

The door creaked open. I was in horror, it wasn't Edward. It was... Jasper. Oh SHIT! He was the newest... Maybe he wouldn't see me...? I felt like a moron thinking this.

Jasper slid in the room, sniffing the air. His head turned to me, his eyes a dark crimson. I felt a shiver run down my spine, my eyes wide. Jasper shut the door, and in the same second he was hovering over me. His fangs no farther then a inch away from me, in the book he had less control... Wondering when the book took place. Since Jasper hadn't ripped my throat to shreds yet.

I felt a hot drip run down the side of my face; having been lain flat on my back. My leg trembling from the wound.

"This won't hurt long Felicity." He whispered, his eyes locked onto mine. I couldn't help but to notice that his eyes focused onto the tear that was running down my face. I felt a cold thumb press against the tear, wiping it. "Three days is all it takes." He murmured, leaning down; I felt his tongue run down the base of my throat to my chin. Surprisingly his tongue was warm. Unlike his body.

I felt his hot breath run down my neck, closing my eyes tightly. Bracing for the pain of his fangs piercing my skin. His body pressed firmly onto my own now, one of his arms made it's way under my head to prop it up. The other was running down my arm as if to soothe me. The feel of his fangs against my skin was frightening, bitting my lower lip. I tried to relax my body...

Jasper was about to make his move, his mouth opened wider... and...

**---xxx---ooo---xxx---ooo---xxx---ooo---**

**Since I already did the disclaimer... XD I'll just do a few notes here. I didn't do my best at the ending, it was more or less the stress of having no sleep for the last two days. So I do hope you'll forgive me for that... Enjoy. (Read and Review. No flames though... Unless you're friends of mine.) **


	4. Chapter Four, 'La Push'

**Chapter Four: "La Push"**

**By: Felicity**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any character from Twilight, New Moon, Or Eclipse. They are creations of Stephenie Meyer. I do own the personalities, and... Myself. Felicity that is. Hope you enjoy.**

**---xxx---ooo---xxx---ooo---xxx---ooo---**

Before he could even move a centimeter, -Even with my weak human ears, - I heard the door open. Glancing over, Emmett. "Emmett! Hold your nose, please..." I whined, tears now falling down my face quickly.

Course he heard me, he glanced over. Blinking at the sight of Jasper hovering over me, his fangs out... Emmett, appeared next to Jasper, pulling him off of me. "Come on brother. You can't do that." He tried to reason with the now thrashing Jasper. I sat up and tried to move away.

It was obvious Emmett was holding his breath, keeping his eyes off the pool of blood that was around my ankle. He managed to drag Jasper out of the room. Leaving me alone.

I had to thank Emmett for that later, for now... The wound. The pain had been killed by my adrenaline from nearly being killed. Or rather changed... Slowly, I leaned forward and ripped a strand of cloth from my shirt. Wrapping it around the wound. "I need Carlisle to look at this... It could be infected..." I whispered weakly. Infection - of course - was the least of my worries. In a house full of vampires, it was horrifying.

Then another thought rang though my mind, "Edward would've came... ... Wouldn't he?" These words flowed out of my mouth slowly, putting pieces of the puzzle together.

Bowing my head, I began to laugh sadly, like I was giving up, the laugh was bleak, "Maybe I am supposed to die. Then again, Emmett would've let Jasper finish me off. But it doesn't explain why they abandoned me..."

The cloth was already stained with my blood, I personally liked the taste, the smell... It was my own brand of alcohol. Yes, I'm very big in vampirism.

The pain was slowly making itself known, it wasn't as bad as I would've thought. The wound wasn't that deep I hoped. Slowly, I managed to support my weight onto my leg. Using the wall to balance myself in at least a leaning position.

Limping down the sudden long stairway. I was unsure what to do... I knew I'd have to clean my blood up, but my first concern was to get the wound looked at.

Great... The books never informed the readers where the hell the hospital was. There I would be able to warn Carlisle of what has happened during the small time I was there.

Before I knew it, I was standing outside Carlisle's study. The house was silent, creeping to the stairs, I looked down. "Empty." I whispered, at least the living room was. Slowly I descended.

I could feel my heart pounding in my chest, my eyes fidgeted around the area, looking for any of the 'vegetarian' vampires.

Exhaling slowly, I was soon to notice I was the only one in the house. Then I felt my head tilt, "...Sure, welcome." I murmured, inside I obviously ached. Unsure how to make of the situation at hand.

I glanced up, making my way to the exit. Soon as I opened the door, I had to shiver. It had gotten cold within the time that I was dangling from the ledge. Or maybe the rush of adrenaline was enough to warm me? Not bothering to make much sense of this. I shut the door behind me, inhaling the wet air of the Washington Mountains.

A smile lurked across my lips, deep within my heart. I felt at home...

The walk from the Carlisle mansion to Forks itself was a good walk... Even I was unsure if I'd be able to make it.

Worry creased my brow, even if I knew where the cars were I didn't have a license. I was merely 14... Nearing 15.

Then again, all I would have to do is get within civilization, "Maybe someone will be gracious enough to give me a ride or directions?" Cause of course, the book didn't give to much detail on where landmarks were.

And... I was walking, keeping away from the car trail the Cullen's used to get to and from the house. Course I stayed within sight of it. So I could tell if I was headed the right way or not.

It didn't take that long till I heard a rev of a car. My first instinct was to cower behind a tree. Even I was unsure why I was hiding from them, -Hell, far as I know; I could've been one of the Cullens-. To my relief the car didn't stop, and I began to limp forward again.

It took a whole... 10 minutes? I didn't have a watch on me, I always thought a watch was a waste of money. I tended to carry my Ipod with me wherever I went. But of course, it was still packed in my bag that was in Edwards room. I couldn't turn back, and far as I knew I would be returning to the house soon.

I had to be back in New Mexico at least by tomorrow morning, so I can return to school. Maybe leaving the Cullen house was a bad idea.

I could stand missing a day or two... This idea mulled in my mind, then a dry laugh escaped my lips, an idea appeared in my mind without me wanting to think of it. "Maybe I'll get killed." These words should have been frightening to me, though for some reason they weren't. I guess I always figured school was more of a hell hole, and I'd rather die then return to the friendless, 6-hour-a-day personal hell.

My ears were alerted of sounds as I reached the roads, a few cars were passing on it. Then I glanced down, a sign wasn't far from me. 'Forks' -it read- '4 miles'. I cocked my head, sure my ankle was throbbing with pain now. I've had worse... Shrugging the feeling of -I should return- I began to walk towards the town.

I clung mostly to the forest, the trees' gave me the cover I needed. I knew my blood had escaped the poor wrapping of my shirt piece. Leaving a small blood trail behind me, if they truly wanted to find me, they could. No excuses. I told myself.

The first building passed, though, the streets were crowded, and everyone knew everyone there. I was an outsider, not welcome. I came to a hesitant stop. My feet began to move without my brain telling them to, farther into the forest. I had no clue if I was headed North, South, East, or West. Far as I know I wasn't going towards the Cullen's place. Which probably was a mistake.

I couldn't feel my legs much longer after that, pants escaped my lips. I allowed my legs to collapse onto the ground. Making sure that I didn't sit on my legs like I would normally like to, the pain was already annoying. I didn't want to add to that.

A flash of bronze caught the corner of my eye. My head snapped towards the position, in the distance I could see an animal shaped figure. On closer inspection, I noticed it was a dog; or close to it.

I always loved animals, a smile was clear on my face. It was still a distance away, slowly I held a hand out, literally kissing for it, "Come here boy." I whispered, unsure if the distance would create a barrier, not allowing my voice to pass through.

I could see the dogs head turn in my direction, it's ears were perked. Though to my delight it seemed to be headed towards me.

Within seconds, I realized it was a mistake. It was no dog, instead it was a monstrous ... thing. It took me half a second to figure it was a werewolf.

My eyes widened, I knew it was a foolish attempt, though I tried to stand. In my haste, my wounded ankle crumpled from under me, causing me to land back on my ass onto the surprisingly hard ground.

Closer it crept, on closer inspection, it was a dark bronze color. Beautiful... Shaking my head of the sight. I tried my hand at standing again... A whimper caused me to freeze in my movement.

I slowly lifted my head, the wolf wasn't even three feet away from me. Still standing, though it's front legs were bent so our heads were more close to the same height.

I don't know how long we stared at each other, but it seemed like an eternity. As he began to lean forward, I closed my eyes in fear, but nothing came. Timidly, I opened my eyes, and instead of the wolf. Stood a dark skinned male, his black hair hanging in his face, covering his coal eyes.

One of the Quileutes Indians. That was painfully obvious. I noticed he was wearing cut off jeans, and a small tie around his bare ankle. His face was kind as he smiled, though the silence was unbearable.

Allowing myself to move, I stood straight, balancing on my right foot, instead of my hurt one. My eyes were guarded, I didn't know what my face shown. Though it seemed to make him saddened. "You were with the _Cold ones." _He murmured, his voice slow.

I tensed, would he attack? Slowly, I felt myself nod. I couldn't help but to tense as he knelt down, lifting my left leg into his hands. His eyes studied the blood soaked rag, though he seemed to nod, slowly and carefully putting my foot back down.

He grinned, "I'm Jacob Black." He introduced himself.

Though the question was ringing in my mind, why did he have to look at the wound? I would be withering in pain if I was bitten... Though his words slowly sank in, my attention was full on him, "Jacob!?"

He blinked, "You know me?"

I felt like a fan girl, somewhere it sickened me inside, though I couldn't help my reaction, "Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god..." I chanted, totally forgetting the pain of my wound.

He laughed softly, "I take it you read the books?" He whispered gently.

Snapping out of my elation, I felt the blood rush to my cheeks, "Y-Yeah."

He chuckled, -Sadly this reminded me of some of the people I talk to online, it saddened me deeply.- "I thought as much." He grinned, moving to lay a gentle, but burning hand on my cheek, "Care to meet the rest of the tribe?" He asked gently.

I couldn't conceal my excitement, rocking on both my feet, "Please." I tried to keep my voice as composed as I could.

In a swift, gentle motion. I felt my knee's knocked from under me, inches from the ground, my head was caught with his other arm. During this second process, my body had tensed. Opening my eyes timidly, I glanced up at the pleased Jacob. He began to walk...

During this, I noticed that he was taking his time doing so. Looking straight ahead of us, looking a little fidgety. I tilted my head at this, unsure if it was polite or not to ask ...

He seemed to read my mind, it took him only a moment to glance at my face and smile, "I'm in the Cullen's territory. I crossed the boarder." He murmured.

I tilted my head, that made sense. I blinked slowly, "Why?" One of my brilliant responses, sarcasm ran through my mind.

I couldn't help but to notice his hand was brushing my arm, my eyes darted to his hand, then back to his softened eyes. "Sam wanted Quil and Embry to come with me, but for some reason I knew you wouldn't stay long in the house." He glanced to my wound, "And to think they would hurt you."

I felt my face flush, "That was my doing." I murmured, his confused face coaxed me to continue, "I was joking around in Carlisle's study, with my feet dangling from the window, and when I was going to get back in, my ankle got snagged..." My words were so fast, even I was tripping over them.

Jacob listened to me, his eyes seemed interested. As I finished, Jacob seemed to nod slowly. Putting pieces of the story together, then he blinked, "And no one assisted you?" He murmured, his voice flat.

I felt my body tense, "Well..." I lowered my head, "Jasper..." The thought was still fresh in my mind.

Jacob only nodded, "What about the other bloodsucker? Edward, or the doctor?" Obviously, he had either read, or knew a lot of about the vampires.

Taking a calming breath, Jacob wasn't even shaking, which was comforting; though I knew I still would have to be careful with my words. "Both gone... I don't know where... but they seemed to have abandoned me..." My voice cracked, "I don't know how, nor have the money to get home."

Jacob's arms tensed around me, I couldn't tell whether it was for comfort, or if he was holding me closer to him. I couldn't help but to notice that he had came to a stop, still in the woods. His face only inches from mine as he spoke, his hot breath swirled around my face, "We'll find a way. Even if I have to run you back myself." He murmured, "That is if you wish to return by the end of the day." He added, I didn't know if he was talking to himself or to me.

Comforted by his words, I smiled, nodding along with agreeing in my mind. Hell, far as I knew... I wouldn't return. That is... if anyone wanted me to stay. I took a breath, and closed my eyes. The adrenaline rush had tired me, it was annoying. I could feel the sway of Jacob's walk once more.

I don't know how long I was asleep, but the hushed voices of males? Woke me up. A soft breath escaped my lips, I was still in a stupor.

"She's awake." A semi high pitched voice rang clear before the rest. Though it was still male...

A hot hand touched the side of my face, "Felicity?" Jacob's voice was easily recognized.

"You get the red cat... I'll get the blue cat... It's easier..." My voice lulled out of my mouth.

It was silent for half a second, then the entire room was in laughter. The loudness was enough to wake me, I opened my eyes, and glanced around. Sure enough, seven males surrounded me. This surprised me, sitting up quickly. In this sudden movement, my head collided with Jacobs. He of course wasn't hurt, but my hands were at my forehead, pressing down to numb the pain. Apologies flew out of his mouth, as he pulled my hands away from my already bruised forehead.

"Jacob... Jake!" I had to call out to him, forcing a smile on my lips, "Calm down, alright? No harm done." Managing to get my hand free from his tense grasp, I rubbed my forehead. "The pain is already subduing."

Jacob didn't seem that convinced, though he leaned forward and kissed my bruise, this act caused the blood to rush to my face. "If you're sure." He murmured slowly.

"Deadly." Holding my smile, only until I looked away from him. My smile morphed into a grin, I could barely hold in my delight. Though I bowed my head in respect. I could already feel the 'Oh My gods' bubbling in my throat.

The biggest male there, I couldn't say oldest, because Billy -It was obviously him; wheelchair and all- was the eldest one there. Took a step forward, holding his wide hand open. "I'm Sam." He murmured, keeping his voice low. Just in case I was still in my stupor or not.

Course I couldn't help my next words, "I know who you are." I murmured, my voice low. My mind flashed to Emily. Who was 'attacked' by a bear a while back. Happily, I took his hand, mine lost within his grasp.

He smiled, surprisingly his face was friendly. "I'm sure I don't need to go over names then." At my nod he continued, "You've been asleep for some time now, if one of us were to carry you back to New Mexico?" I nodded again, and he resumed, "You wouldn't get there till noon or so, and I'd have to ask for the person who gave you the ride to stay and rest." I drank in his words, "Tomorrow at noon?" I murmured, then rubbed the back of my neck. "In that case... The said person could take their time, I can miss a day of school." Then my mind flashed back to my stuff that I had at the Cullens. Luckily I left all my school crap at home, I was just seriously in trouble for clothing. Sure in my mind I could find something for Tuesday.

Sam nodded, "If it's not to much to ask, would it be acceptable for others to accompany?"

"Course." I smiled, "You don't need to explain, I can come up with a few reasons." I murmured, the last part was namely for my mind. One was the fact that they could collide with the Cullens.

Sam nodded, his eyes thanking me. "Alright, question is... Who's going to go?"

Jacob was the first to pipe up, "Me of course."

Sam turned to two males standing next to each other, "Quil, Embry?"

I should have been able guess them, grinning delicately. I remembered a passage in the book, 'Jacobs wingmen'. Not really a passage, but Edward had said those words. I grinned, course they agreed. The three boys were now in deep conversation, planning the trip. The other members were adding advice, and wishing them luck.

Jacob pulled out of the conversation, sitting back on the couch next to me, "So, when do you wanna go?"

I glanced at him, tilting my head, "I have no issue with speed... but I don't want you guys to get overworked. I don't mind if I miss Tuesday either if you need to rest."

I could tell Jacob was about to complain, though Sam cut in quickly, "Thank you, Felicity." He smiled softly, truly pleased by my answer. "Though I wouldn't want you to miss more school then needed."

I allowed my shoulders to shrug, "Meh, I already know everything, the people there hate me as well." A sigh fell from my lips.

Jacobs eyes littered to Sam's for half a second, then back to me, "Wouldn't it be better if you just stayed then?" His voice was low.

Looking at him, I allowed a grin, "Well, I would need to get all my crap in order. In fact... That was what the Cullen's wished. For me to move in with them. Or in the general area." I added the last part in quickly.

A low murmur passed through the room, Jacob didn't look all that happy.

Unconsciously, I moved a hand to my wounded ankle and sighed. Actually looking at it now, I tilted my head. New wrappings, I glanced up. Jacob held up a hand, a boyish grin on his face, "Guilty."

I couldn't help but to smile along with him, "Aww, thanks Jake." Since he was conveniently close, I was able to move only an inch to kiss him on his shoulder.

Even in his dark skinned face, I could see the beginnings of a blush.

Blinking, I lifted my head and glanced around. A question invaded my mind, my attention then turned to Jacob, "Hey Jake... If it's not to much to ask. Where's Bella?"

I realized it was a horrible mistake to mention her name, three things happened in less then a second. Jacob exploded; changing into his wolf form. A claw could be felt gashing across my arm and chest, I could feel my body rolling on the ground, while the rest of his family tried to hold him.

His wolf form was big enough to destroy the small house, the couch was already impossible to fix, while his head was forced down from the ceiling. Snarls flourished from his mouth, it took all of them -save Billy- to hold him back. I meanwhile was laying on the ground, my entire body trembling with pain, or adrenaline, I couldn't tell which. I could feel my blood already pooling around my body...

The thought that rang loudest in my mind was, "Maybe this is what death feels like...?" And slowly, my eyes tunneled, everything was growing dark. Then. Nothing.

**---xxx---ooo---xxx---ooo---xxx---ooo---**

**Author comments: I'm grounded, so I spent most the day writing this. I took my time for I was being forced to play games with my mom. (I don't stay home a lot). I'd rather not state why I was grounded, but I'll be sure to write more... [[Even though more or less likely all the chapters I post up in a few minutes apart will be from my groundnation. Read and review people. No flames! XD; ((I just bought the first book -Twilight- again. I gave my first book to my best friend in Utah. XD She loves it.))**


	5. Chapter 5, 'Hospital'

**Chapter Five: "Hospital" **

**By: Felicity**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse. Those are creations of Stephenie Meyer. I do however own Tyerva/Felicity. And the personalities. More so the ideas. Hope you enjoy...**

**--xxx--ooo--xxx--ooo--xxx--ooo--**

"I feel so stupid!" Jacob?

"It's not your fault..." Unknown.

"It's not hers either!" Jacob snapped.

"Course not, she had no knowledge." The same person replied, his voice calm.

"Jared..." Jacob seemed to be pleading, "What if she doesn't pull through?"

"Her breathing is stabilized, and we were able to stop the blood from pouring out of her in time." Jared's voice was cool, I didn't know he was a doctor... Even if he wasn't, it fooled me. Then memories flowed back into my mind, Jacob morphing and attacking me.

"What are the chances?" He continued.

"Balancing on 80-some percent. The other 20 or so is on her will to live. Even if she wakes it'll be hard to tell." Jared morosely added.

Jacob was in tears, his voice cracked proving that, "Lissy honey..." He whispered, holding my hand. At least I think it was him, I was to tired to open my own eyes. I don't even think they knew I was awake yet.

"Jacob, you can't blame yourself. She'll heal." Sam's voice produced from somewhere in the background. Though his voice seemed distant, detached even.

Jacob was a blubbering mess, I felt his head on my arm, my good arm at least. My left none-the-less. My chest was throbbing, as was my right arm. It would leave scars, bad ones. Emily flashed in my mind again, course I never had a picture of her, only mental images.

Focusing on my left arm, I managed to flinch a finger or two. It was enough for Jacob to notice, he lifted his head. I guessed he was looking at me at least, "Lissy? Lissy! Please be okay." His voice stuttered with the tears.

Lissy? No one has ever called me that, I liked it. I managed to open my eyes, looking at Jacob, I accomplished a feeble grin, "H-Hey Jake..." Ugh, Morphine. I could tell I was full of it, the pain wasn't there, it was more of an annoying throb. My voice was so low, I wasn't sure even if a normal human could hear it.

Luckily for me, Jacob did. He carefully lain his left hand on my right cheek, keeping his right hand on my left. "I'm so sorry, Lissy... I'm so sorry..." Even with his apologies, I could hear the relief in his voice. Probably because I was responding to treatment.

"I-It's my fault J-Jake... I should h-have been more c-careful with words." I managed to choke out.

Jacob was going to open his mouth in protest, Sam appeared by his side, "It's neither. Not yours, nor Jacob's fault." Sam clarified. "All we need to do now is let you heal Felicity."

I looked up at him, I was weak, it was annoying.

"You couldn't have known, and Jacob wasn't ready." Sam added, thinking my annoyed glare was from his defiance.

I blinked once, then looked down, looking at my wounds, they were bandaged up. With a blanket at my shoulders. My left arm and head were free at least. I took a breath, and closed my eyes.

"The doctor said that you shouldn't move much for a week or so..." Sam noted.

I opened my eyes, and looked up at him, "...I dunno if I have enough clothing to last..." I began then felt my head drop, "Never mind..." The only clothing I had with me were the ones on my back. The rest were at the Cullen's, and in Albuquerque.

"I'm sure Emily will lend you some clothing." He commented, glancing up to Jacob, then back to me.

Course I had no problem with this, "I... Just have to call in to the school, and I need an excuse." Unsure if they'd believe that I was attacked by a werewolf.

"You can say you were hiking in Washington for the weekend, and stumbled on some rocks." Sam suggested, shrugging lightly.

I took to this idea, "Yeah, I don't think the truth would work that well." I grinned, trying to make a joke. I was slowly snapping out of it at least.

Chuckles produced from the three males. Only Jared, Sam, and Jacob were in the room along with me. It was a hospital room all the same.

Words were exchanged, and I was free. It only had been a few hours after my awakening that the doctor had released me. We all agreed it would be best that I hovered with Jacob in his room for the time being. The bed was big enough for me to lay without having to move much, but I felt bad for Jacob since the couch was broken by my stupidness. Time and time again Jacob assured me it was alright, and he'd rather lay on the hard ground then anything. I myself didn't believe him much, but I decided to argue with the werewolf later.

I had called my school, they said they were sorry for my pain. Though deep down I knew they were jumping for joy soon as the phone got hung up. I sighed, Jacob heard it and figured that it was the pain. He offered the medication the doctor gave me, Perc 10s. Pills were an annoyance, more or less because I could never remember when the hell to take them. I over dosed once... I didn't think of the experience. I accepted the two pills with the glass of water. Taking a slow and steadying breath after taking the Perc's.

I allowed myself to lay back on Jacob's bed, it was comfortable. Like the one I had at home, sure it was a little old, but hell it was nice.

Jacob and I talked quite a lot, each of us adding more and more things to our life. Explaining more things about each other. I felt sorta bad about knowing a hell of a lot more then Jacob then he knew about me. To amend for this, I answered each of his questions truthfully. Course my life was nothing interesting. We kept the questions purely on ourselves, never mentioning Bella, Wolves, or Vampires.

All in all... It was fun, enjoying myself. Having friends was the best, it reminded me of living back in Utah.

It grew late, the day flew by, then again I had no idea how long I had been in the hospital, other then a few hours... The darkness crept in, Jacob had sat on the edge of the bed at some point during our conversation. I on the other hand wasn't allowed to move, having to lay down during the entire time. It wasn't as annoying as I would've thought, it was all because of Jacob.

The shrill sound of the phone caused us both to flinch. Billy had left to go visit someone, I had a sneaking suspicion it was Charlie. Though in fear of my other arm, and probably my head, I didn't ask Jacob.

Looking down at me, Jacob seemed to tear himself away and out the door. He returned a few moments later, not looking to happy. "Do you want to talk to Edward?" His voice cringed on the last word.

I could feel my body tense already, if it wasn't for the morphine, I probably would've regretted the strain I put on my muscles. Apprehensive, I held out my left hand.

It took a moment, though Jacob moved from his spot and tenderly placed the phone in my hand. Claiming back his spot on the bed. Laying the phone in the proper position against my head, I breathed in slowly, "Hey?" I was never good on a phone. I'd much rather see the expressions of the person I'm talking to.

"Are you okay?" Edward's voice was frantic. I felt a pang of guilt in my gut.

"I er..." I glanced to Jacob, who kept his expression dull.

"Felicity. What happened?" He ordered, his voice on the thin edge of anger.

"T-The doctor said I'll be fine." I was unsure what to say.

"Doctor?" I could tell he was trying to keep his voice casual. Though his voice was still edging towards the far end of the blade.

"I sorta... Said something wrong." I murmured, not wanting to sadden Jacob, but not wanting to lie either.

"He hurt you?!" Edward shouted, I heard a door slam, "I'm coming. Screw the treaty."

Jacob heard this, he stood, though I glanced at him, pleading with my own eyes. Jacob slowly sat back down, his arms trembling. Trying to ignore this, I went back to the phone, "No Edward... I don't want you to break the treaty for me..." My words were stumbling, I was on the verge of crying.

Suddenly, Jacobs hand appeared near mine, asking for the phone. "Uh..." I hesitated, "Edward... Here..." Slowly, I handed the small phone into Jacobs way to big hand.

"Hello Edward." His voice was controlled, but how controlled was he? I could hear the mumbling from Edward even from the small distance Jacob and I shared. "We had a little incident." Edward replied his voice soft on the phone; it was hard to hear him. While Jacob responded, "If she wishes for you to pick her up, I will assist her to the line." He murmured.

Then the phone was handed back to me, I held it up to my ear, "Y-Yeah?" My voice was even trembling, I noticed the rest of my body was shaking as well.

"Do you want me to pick you up?" Edward's voice was low.

This was hard, my heart was already throbbing, "I..." I glanced to Jacob, who nodded slowly. "C-Can you call back in five minutes?" I asked timidly.

"Of course." Was his reply, "Talk to you then." Then the call was ended.

I held the phone a few inches away from my ear, tears already forming in the lower part of my eyes. Before I could speak, Jacobs burning hand was placed on my cheek, "It's fine Lissy. I was supposed to go patrol anyways. You'd be here alone." His voice was sincere.

"Y-You sure it's okay?"

"Of course. I'm not forcing you away, but I'm not keeping you here if you don't want to be."

"That's not fair..." I whined weakly, "I don't want to go, but I don't want to be a bother."

"Then go. It's perfectly fine. As I was saying I was going to go patrol tonight with Quil and Embry. I do have one thing to ask of you though." He added at the end.

"Anything."

"Just call me tomorrow when you wake, so you can tell me if you are feeling alright or not." He leaned forward, I felt his lips against my forehead. The blood rushed to my face, though I smiled. "Of course Jake."

"Thank you." Moving, he was gentle as he lain next to me, an arm around my upper chest, making sure not to touch the wounds.

All to soon, the phone began to buzz in my hand. I flinched as the phone was still close to my ear, rubbing my ear first, I pressed the answer button then lain the wireless phone to my other -non buzzing ear-. "Lissy... I mean Felicity here." God I was so used to Lissy. I couldn't help but to notice Jacob began to smile.

Chuckling, Edward seemed to be in a better mood, "So, do you want me?" He asked carefully.

"Of course. Jacob has to hunt tonight, and I need a person to tell me when to take my medicine."

"Have him meet me at the line in a few minutes. I'll see you then." The small click proved he had hung up.

I sighed, and lain the phone to the side. Jacob was still laying mostly to the side of me, his arm still wrapped around my neck. "Something wrong?" He asked, whispering in my ear.

"Just... When I arrived at the Cullens, they said I was welcome. But..." I took a calming breath, "They seem to avoid me. Even now, Edward was guarded, as if he were not wishing to speak to me."

A whimper escaped Jacob's lips, I couldn't help to notice that they were near my ear. Sadly, my ear was a weak point, a simple touch would make me aroused. Not thinking anymore of this annoying fact, I glanced to Jacob. "He said a few minutes... How long does it take to get to the line?"

"He must be close." Jacob murmured, obviously not liking this fact. "Though if you don't wanna go, I can easily call him back..."

I shook my head slowly, "I should really get my crap." I sighed, then began to wonder if I had my stuff if I'd even go back – To the Cullens.

Jacob nodded, seeming to understand. Slowly he stood, holding his arms out, asking for me to enter them.

The phone was forgotten by my side, moving to sit up. Inhaling sharply at the pain in my chest, Jacob whimpered, his arms slack. "I'm so sorry..." He bowed his head, I could already see the tears forming in his eyes.

Flinching, I moved my left hand to place it on his right arm. "No Jake..." I Whined myself, glad he didn't hit my legs as I stood up. The blanket fell, leaving my bloody bandages in plain view. I leaned my forehead against his hard bare chest, "...Don't cry... Please..." I could already feel tears appearing in my own eyes, I always seemed to cry when others were hurt.

Gingerly he enclosed his arms around my being, "Shh, shh... Lissy..." He looked down at me, as I turned my face towards him. "It was an accident... On both sides." He murmured, I had a feeling it was to make himself feel better as well.

Course I couldn't disagree, I nodded to his words. A smile broke loose on his lips, he picked me up in a careful fashion. Making sure not to jar my injuries.

Within minutes, Jacob came to a stop on the side of the road. Having ran me to the boarder. We stood there waiting, or rather he stood, I lain there in his arms. Taking a breath, I looked up at him, as he was looking down at me. "Call me tomorrow, soon as you wake. I don't care if it's 5 in the morning, I want to know if you're safe or not." He murmured, his voice was strained, as if he were going to say more.

I smiled assuringly, "I will, promise."

"Stay safe, and Edward has my number." He added, looking up at the sound of a engine purr.

I glanced up as well, seeing Edward already standing at the side of his car, the driver's door was closed, he took a step forward. Keeping a distance, his eyes were only on me.

Though Jacob seemed uncomfortable, not letting me down, letting his gaze fall to me. Then glanced at Edward, gesturing something with his head.

Edward blinked once, "Of course Jacob." He replied, clearly to his thoughts.

Moving, Jacob began to slowly walk over to where Edward stood. Adjusting me in his arms as I was transfered to Edward.

From burning hot arms, to shockingly freezing. I couldn't help but to shudder at the feeling, though neither seemed to notice. Both had their eyes locked on each other. "I'll be sure to have her call, Jacob." Edward's voice was quiet, as if he weren't answering the full question.

Jacob seemed to glare, his arms beginning to tremble. Though his attention turned to me, his eyes grew soft, "Be safe." He ran his fingertips along my right cheekbone, then took off back to La Push. His walk was quick, though it seemed normal for his size.

Edward was careful as he lain me in the passenger seat of his Volvo. Buckling me in, as he didn't touch my right arm once.

In half a second he was on the other side of the car, helping himself in. The car started, and he drove in the opposite direction.

It was silent in the car for some time, I was unsure what to say, feeling guilty for leaving in the first place. While Edward was no doubt reading my mind. Leaning my head back on the seat, I closed my eyes, allowing my body to relax. I trusted Edward's driving, unlike Bella who didn't seem comfortable with his speed. I on the other hand loved speed.

Edward chuckled lightly, "I'm glad you trust my driving." He whispered, I couldn't help but to open my eyes as his hand was lain on the back of mine. Shifting my glance from our hands, to his eyes -since he was staring back at me. "What caused Jacob...?" he trailed off, glancing to my wrappings.

It was painstaking obvious what he was asking, I took a heavy breath. Would it upset him as well? I didn't even need to open my mouth.

"Ah." He murmured, looking to the side. I couldn't help but to notice the car seemed to speed up. "That... Will be a story for a different time." He whispered.

I watched him, then looked away. My thoughts weren't safe, though my first thought was that Charlie banned her from ever seeing him again, but that wouldn't make much sense... Maybe she left him?

I jumped when Edward began to chuckle, "You're far from right." he murmured, brushing a gentle hand down my cheek, "Don't worry about it, what to worry about is your wounds. How bad are they?" He asked slowly.

"I... dunno. Pretty bad from what the doctor said..."

"Well, I'm taking you to Carlisle, I don't think it's safe enough for you to be at our place without something to null the smell of blood." He sniffed the air gently.

I shivered, my thoughts echoing to Jasper.

Edward froze, glancing at me, not talking, instead he let my mind tell him. Hanging by the nail, the save by Emmett. He shook his head, "I'll have to thank Emmett for that, how's your ankle?"

"No clue." Moving I flexed my ankle out, wincing, shit it was bad.

"Carlisle will look at that as well." He murmured, "So you left cause you thought we didn't want you there?"

I could only nod, ashamed.

"It's quite alright, I understand. I myself shouldn't have left, though I needed to go hunt. Telling Emmett and Jasper to stay. It was bad luck, but my fault none the less."

I flinched, shaking my head, "N-No... Don't blame yourself..."

Edward looked at me with ancient sadness in his eyes, then looked away. I finally glanced to where we were going, it was a large building. "The hospital?"

"Yes, Carlisle is working tonight, and it's safer then home with your wounds." He commented, glancing to my stained wrappings.

I sighed, knowing I couldn't help but to agree to his words. Taking a breath, my eyes slid half way closed. From the distance, and the speed he was traveling. We would get to the hospital in two minutes. Then again, I was just guessing.

The car was silent for a few moments, Edward's hand was absentmindedly rubbing against my left palm. The soft purr of the car was about enough for me to fall back asleep.

Before I knew it, the shutting of a car door awoken me. Still in a daze, my door opened. I could feel cold hands unbuckling me from the car. I managed to open my eyes. Looking up as Edward picked me up from the chair, then held me to his chest, kicking the door closed behind us as he walked toward the front of the infirmary.

Looking to the clouded sky, I took notice that it was darkening out. Was it only this morning when Jasper attacked me? Wait... No, it was yesterday. Man, I was tired. Well, I had this entire week to figure out if I wanted to return to the pits of hell, or stay with the vampires, or werewolves. That is... IF they wanted me to stay.

As if to answer my question, Edward looked down at me, his eyes guarded, though shown sadness. A gentle hand brushed down my left arm, "Of course we want you to stay..." He whispered, his voice so low that even the people we passed couldn't hear us. I hated the smell of hospitals, it reeked of death.

Chuckling, Edward looked up lightly. Though his head was still turned towards me, "Yes... Hospital's do smell. I don't understand how Carlisle can stand it here. But. He finds it comforting." Smiling softly, Edward entered an elevator. I couldn't help but to notice that some people were waiting for the same elevator, but didn't enter once we were in it. It was a couple, with a child who was coughing horribly; runny nose, red face. Signs of being sick, with the flu or a common cold.

When I glanced up to Edward, he had one of his crooked smiles on his face, that was able to woo any woman, and some of the same sex into submission. Still holding me, he moved his right arm out, holding the door open. "We're going to the fifth floor." He commented.

The wife was breathless, the husband was annoyed, while the kid was just there. Cheerfully, the wife entered with the child. The husband was a little more apprehensive to enter the small box with them. In the end he did, pressing the 'B2' button. We were on the first floor. Annoyingly, the elevator went down, instead of up. Making us wait even more.

I closed my eyes, letting my face press against Edward's chest. While he had his arm back under my legs holding me against himself.

The family was on the other side, with the wife between the husband and us. Glancing at her, she was batting her eyes at Edward who was utterly ignoring her. His eyes were on my face, with a gentle smile plastered upon his lips.

Finally, the little chime on the elevator notified the family there. The husband and the child exited the box, though the wife couldn't take her eyes off of Edward. It took the husband pulling her out for her to leave, soon as the door was closed and we were moving. I let out a sigh, knowing I'd never be as dashing, or as beautiful to cause that much attention.

"I think you're beautiful." Edward suddenly whispered.

From his sudden voice, I couldn't help but to jump slightly. Having been in a rather deep mindset. Looking into his golden eyes, I shook my head, looking to the side. Noticing we were on floor three. Only two more floors to go. Wondering how Carlisle would comment on my new... body marks. I wondered if I'd ever have the use of my right arm again.

Edward looked down at me, looking worried over my thoughts. Slowly he leaned down laying his forehead against my own, "You'll be okay... I promise.." He whispered, softly pressing his lips to my own...

**--xxx--ooo--xxx--ooo--xxx--ooo--**

**Author Notes: Sorry for the lame ending, I've had this sitting in my computer for a while now, and with it being 3:10AM... I just sorta wanted to get this chapter over with XP. I hope you like it... :D**


	6. Chapter 6, 'Feelings'

**Chapter Six: "Feelings"**

**By: Felicity**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Twilight. I do own Felicity, Since I'm Felicity. XD I hope you enjoy.**

**Warning: This is going to be a lemon, anyone younger then 18 or so shouldn't read this. I dunno if it'll be hard core or not yet. XD;**

**--xxx--ooo--xxx--ooo--xxx--ooo--**

The kiss parted, leaving me breathless. Edward was staring down into my eyes, his own seeming to sparkle. Just around the edges they were beginning to turn a slight purple tint. I pushed this to the side of my mind. ... It took me a second to realize that we were moving. It was only a matter of seconds before Edward walked into an office room. It was Empty... Gingerly, Edward laid me into the main chair. It being the softest. With a blink of my eye, a silver phone was pressed to his ear. "Yeah, Office... See ya." Were the only words I managed to catch. With human speed, he slipped his phone back into his pocket. Moving normally, -For me anyway-, he sat down on the edge of the desk that was before me.

Only a minute later, Carlisle walked in. He had only glanced around before his eyes were on my wounds. Suddenly, he was beside me and the door was closed. Turning the chair so I was facing him, he began to examine the wounds. His golden orbs moving swiftly. Slowly, he moved out his hands and placed them on my shoulder wrapping, before looking to me. "May I?" He asked gently.

How was I to say no? It wasn't for the fact he was Carlisle either, okay, it was sorta for that fact, but he was still a doctor. I could only nod, looking away from my own wounds. Not wanting a part of this.

Before Carlisle done anything, he glanced behind him at Edward. "Hold your breath." He warned, knowing my blood was going to be more pronounced. Edward nodded. Looking back to the wrappings, he began to lightly unwrap them. Soon as the shoulder wrap was gone, I couldn't help but to sneak a glance. That was a mistake. The wound wasn't normal, it was a horrible gash. Somehow it had stopped bleeding, but it looked... There was no words to describe the wound. A whimper parted my lips, not from the pain, but from the sight.

Carlisle looked to me, I could tell from the way he moved. Obviously thinking it was pain, he looked back to Edward. Without an exchange of words, Edward vanished out the door. "Shh, it's okay Felicity... Edward's getting you some morphine." He whispered, lifting his hand to run down my hair.

Not wanting to argue about how it wasn't pain, I just lowered my head. My eyes tightly shut, not wishing to see the wound again.

Carlisle seemed to think I was handling the pain well enough to unwrap my shoulder and arm bandages. Refusing to look, I couldn't help but to picture them as well. My right arm seemed history to me. As if to answer my question, "Your arm can't be moved for a while.. but it will heal." He murmured slowly, assessing it.

Opening my eyes, I merely looked to Carlisle, then back down. Taking a weak breath, I nodded.

"Now... Edward said something about hanging from my studies window?" He asked, a small smile in his voice. Trying to help me relax, I presumed.

I could only nod, my voice seemed to far gone.

Lifting my left ankle, Carlisle took off Jacob's wrapping, and studied that. "It's not bad. It didn't go that deep." He commented, smiling at this.

He only looked away from the wounds when Edward appeared back in the room. The door was closed behind him. Laying a few packs of morphine on the table, with a IV cart next to him. With a smile, Carlisle nodded, "Thanks' Edward... If you could come hold her right arm, gently. While I Give the morphine?" He asked calmly.

Edward was at my side in a flash, looking into my eyes, which were now turned onto him. He gave a reassuring smile, "You'll be alright Felicity, just relax." Softly, his cool fingers were laid against my arm. Avoiding the wounds; as if they weren't there.

I hated needles, more then I hated really anything else. Trying to close my eyes, and think of other things. I could feel Carlisle's hands against my left arm. "Shh..." He whispered.

Feeling a soft prick in the fleshy area of my arm. Breathing sharply, I tried to relax. Even if it didn't hurt, my body tensed. Regretting this almost instantly from the wounds on my chest. Edwards fingers stayed firmly on my other arm, holding it in place. While Carlisle tried to relax me with his words. It seemed to work, when the plastic tube was in, and was attached to the IV. They both released me.

"You got the..?" Carlisle trailed off.

"Yes, exactly as you wanted." Edward replied softly.

"Thank you." Was all Carlisle responded.

Before I could even think of what they were thinking, my vision began to double. Panicking weakly, I tried to move.

Failing in this attempt, due to Edward who laid his hands on my cheeks. Laying his forehead against mine. "Shh... Just relax... It's to help you." He whispered.

Unable to fight against the lure of sleep. If it wasn't for Edwards hands. My head would've fallen... Last I remember, was Edwards' purple ringed eyes.

"The dogs called." Edward murmured over head.

"What did they have to say?" Carlisle's amused voice answered.

"Asking if she was okay." His voice calmly replied.

"Ah."

"I did reply truthfully, saying she was stable. They wish to visit." Edward's voice slightly darkened.

"Oh? What would you like?"

"I said that it's up to her, when she wakes up." He replied calmly.

"It should be soon." Carlisle commented.

"Oh, she's listening to us." Edward had an amused tone in his voice.

A slight shuffling was heard, then I felt cool hands on my forehead. "Felicity, dear?" Carlisle asked lightly.

Slowly, I had to literally force my eyes open. The 'mystery' morphine still had me tired.

Carlisle was smiling down at me, Edward standing on my other side. "How are you feeling dear?" Carlisle whispered softly.

Opening my mouth, I tried to speak. Though to tired to produce sound, I gave up and closed my lips once more. Before glancing over to Edward, _"Just tired... and a little sore." _She murmured in her mind.

"She said, she was tired, and a bit sore." Edward answered for her, Carlisle already looking up at him.

"That's common." He nodded, "The wolves want to know if they can come visit..." He murmured softly.

I managed to nod my head a little, knowing I owed Jake that much.

Edward nodded, a silver phone at his ear in seconds. "She's awake... No, she seems fine, just a little tired... You can come, though make sure you're calm. I don't want her to stress." He murmured, answering when the question was asked. Then the phone was in his pocket, "They'll be here shortly."

Smiling weakly, I closed my eyes a second. Having to catch my breath, even by my small movements it was causing stress on my body.

"I have to go check in on the other patients... I'll give word that friends are coming." Carlisle murmured to Edward. With the nod, Carlisle moved and left.

"How are you doing?" Edward's voice smoothly past his lips.

_"I-I'm okay... C-Can you lift the bed up a little? I don't like being laid down." _ I murmured in reply.

He smiled, "Of course." Moving, he pressed a button on the side of the hospital bed. Slowly it jeered to life, lifting the top half of my body.

Wincing a little at the slight jar of my wounds, I closed my eyes. Trying to calm down. I accomplished my act, opening my eyes when the bed was at an obtuse angle. Taking a low breath, I thanked Edward in my mind. Looking around the annoyingly white, and clean hospital room.

Chuckling at my side, Edward laid his marble hand against my pale left hand. "Are you doing alright?" His voice was serious.

Taken aback from the genuine tone in his voice, I could only blink at him. Smiling lightly, _"I'm alright, trying not to move much." _I responded softly, closing my eyes, while awaiting the wolves.

Suddenly, Edward took my hand and stood up. Staring at the door. Jacob, Quil, and Embry all stood at it. The 'wingmen' were staring at Edward, though Jacob only had eyes upon me. He looked more then depressed, he looked devastated. Almost looking as if he was going to cry.

Having opened my eyes, I stared back to him. "J...Jake.." My voice sounded pathetic, almost wishing I hadn't said anything. It sent him into broken sobs.

Ignoring Edward completely, he walked over to me, leaning over. Taking my right hand carefully, not to jostle my wounds. "L-Lissy...?" He whispered lightly, a tear fell from his dark eyes.

I could already feel my face darken, glancing to Edward, then back to Jake. _"I'm fine Jake... There's no reason to be crying... please calm down..." _

Thankfully, Edward translated for me. His voice low, not trying to copy my voice.

Jacob glanced to him, then back to me. Smiling forcefully, he tried hard to hold back his tears. "O-Okay honey..."

His words caused Edward to growl in his throat, the other two wolves walked in. Staring down Edward. I managed to wave my left hand, that Edward had let go. Staring up to Edward now, _"Please..." _I didn't know what to say beyond that, though I think my tears were enough to make him sit back down. Closing his eyes, while turning his head towards the ground. Obviously tuning himself out.

Jacob took a weak breath, then leaned forward and kissed my forehead. "We'll let you rest Lissy..." His words were strained, "Call tonight... so I know you're doing alright." He whispered, turning he seemed to be leaving. Soon as he got to the door, he gave me one last longing look. "Thank you Edward." He murmured, then him and his brothers took out the door and vanished down the hall.

To my surprise, he took my hand and held it against his marble cheek. A angelic smile on his perfect lips. "Rest Felicity." He whispered, his voice swirled around in my mind. Slowly, I could feel my self loose ground. Falling asleep to his gentle words.

A Week Later

I managed to heal, for the most part. I was comfortably (If you could call it that) at the Cullen's house. My wounds had healed to the point where I could move freely, and didn't have to worry about cringing in pain. It was only a day ago, that Edward decided that the blood scent didn't cling to me to bad; and it was safe to return. Jasper had given me wide birth, Emmett had greeted me. Alice stayed by my side, Edward had to hunt. I understood this. It was nice to have 'Girl' time. Alice commented on how my hair had gotten tangled during my time in the hospital. Not having a brush there, I was in desperate need of a shower. Carlisle had warned not to get the wounds wet yet, so I had to survive with sponge baths. Which Alice kicked Edward out for. Now, my toenails were being painted. I hated my feet being touched, so I was a bit apprehensive at this at first... Alice assured me she wouldn't touch the bottom part. So I trusted her. We spoke lightly, laughing when it was needed. I was enjoying myself. I felt at home...

The night slipped past, soon Alice told me to sleep. I almost pouted, though a yawn caused me to halt my argument. She laughed lightly, kissing my forehead before dancing her way out of the room. It was only a matter of moments before I felt cold arms wrapped around me. Having to turn my head a little, I locked my eyes with Edward. Who looked relativity pleased with himself. Before I could even fathom what he was happy about, his lips pressed against my own.

My breath halted in my throat, my heart began to beat lightly against my chest.

It was a few seconds before he pulled away, his cold lips softly kissing down my neck, to my collarbone. A gentle hand sliding along my side, lifting his head for a second, he whispered my name.

I could already feel the blood rushing to my face, darkening it with each of his soft kisses. I could barely breath his name in confusion.

He shushed me lightly, his body was now hovering my own.

I could only obey, pressing my lips closed, I stared up at him in a daze. Unsure what he meant by this. In the books he was more ... careful. He certainty wasn't trying to be so careful now...

His hand trailed down to my waist band, only to lift his head up from my neck. Letting his golden orbs gaze into mine. His lips turned into either a pleased smirk, or a gentle smile. I couldn't tell which, slowly he tilted his perfect head and laid his lips against my own. Letting his hand trail to the front of my jeans, where he proceeded to unbutton them.

My mind was a flurry of different emotion, I wanted things to progress, but ... in the past things happened... Memories of two years ago flashed in my mind. Causing Edward to freeze.

Lifting his head a little, his eyes were closed. Letting my mind tell him the story...

Slowly, his hand moved and rebuttoned my pants, as he leaned down and kissed my forehead. Taking a low breath, he laid back. Holding me against his cold body, almost protectively. "I'm sorry." His voice swirled around my head.

Blinking at his apology, I shook my head swiftly. "N-No... Ed..." Bowing my head, letting my forehead press against his chest. Before I could open my mouth to say any more, his cold finger pressed against my lips.

"Shh..." He smiled lightly, looking down at me when I looked into his eyes. "You're not healed yet... Try not to stress." He whispered, closing his eyes, while holding my frail body. Before I could even think about telling him that I was feeling better. He began to hum, it was enchanting. The last think I remember... was his lips against my forehead, whispering, "I love you."

**--xxx--ooo--xxx--ooo--xxx--ooo--**

**Author Notes: Okay, that wasn't the best ending, but I wanted to finish it off. And I know it wasn't much of a lemon, buuuut I think next chapter will be more exciting. We'll see. Comments please? n.n; **


	7. Chapter 7, 'Birthday'

**Chapter Seven, "Birthday"**

**By: Fish**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Twilight. I do own Felicity, Since I'm Felicity. XD I hope you enjoy.**

**Warning: This might be a Lemon Chapter, so please no one under 18. Unless you're mature enough. **

**--xxx--ooo--xxx--ooo--xxx--ooo--**

March Ninth, Fifteen years ago today... I was born. What a little devil my mom released. I laughed dryly... It was morning, maybe ten or so... I didn't watch the time well while my time here. Didn't have much of a reason too... I was able to move my arm now, which was nice. It got tired fast though, so I still had to be careful. I was now allowed to take normal showers... Only of course if Alice was beside me to help not get the wounds to wet. I apologized over and over to her for having to deal with me... She insists she enjoys it, having a human around to take care of.

So now, I sit alone.. Staring outside the window. Predictable Forks Weather... At least it wasn't raining, just overcast...

Before I had a second to react, ice cold arms formed around my body from behind. "Happy Birthday." Edward's voice whispered, his cold breath swirling around my ear.

I couldn't help but to shudder, curious, turning I looked up at him. "You knew?"

He must of found something amusing on my face, for he chuckled. Leaning in to kiss my nose, "Of course. How could I not?" With a sly smile, he tapped his temple. "You were thinking about it the other day."

"Oooh Yeah.." I couldn't help but to join in with his soft chuckling. "So I'm the big One Five today..." I whispered in wonder. Sorta amazed I was still alive.

"Exactly. Now, I hope you enjoy presents?" He asked, pleading.

I blinked, knowing my mind would give me away anyway. So I nodded slowly, uncertainly.

Edward seemed pleased with this, "Excellent." He moved and suddenly brought me to my feet, off the bed. Holding a blind fold in front of me, he stood his chest to my back. "Please?"

"If it makes you happy."

Next thing, I knew... I was literally blind. Now, if I didn't trust Edward, I knew I'd be panicking. He laughed in my ear, "Thank you for Trusting me."

I grinned, "Anytime."

Edward let me walk on my own, my right hand in his right, and his left hand on the small of my back. Leading me... He whispered when I was going to hit the stairs, so I wouldn't fall down them. Soon as I made it to the bottom of the stairs, Edward led me to a stop. "Ready?" He breathed in my ear.

"Should I be afraid?"

He chuckled, I could hear the others as well. So the rest of the family was on this...

Moving I felt his hands play with the band, before pulling it off. I had to blink a few times, letting my eyes adjust. When I could see, everyone was there, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY FELICITY!!" Emmett was the loudest, cause of his voice. The room was covered in birthday decorations. And a rather large cake behind the Cullen's. Alice was dressed up as usual, in a skin tight leather get up. I could never pull anything like that off... The others were normally dressed. All grinning, I even think I could see a small glimpse of a smile on Rosealie's lips.

I looked around, nearly wide-eyed. Then smiled happily, "Aww, thanks guys!" I lifted my left arm up to meet Emmett's raised hand. Giving him a high five, which I nearly missed from our height differences. A couple of them chuckled, Alice bounced to my side. "Wanna open your presents? Or Cake first..? Or games?" She was full of life. Like usual.

I smiled happily, Edward though had the say, "Let's have some games." He offered politely.

Alice nodded, seriously. Before hopping off to some unknown place.

It wasn't long before she came back, carrying all sorts of various games. Some I never even heard of...

It was nearly midnight before the party was dwindling. I had ate a piece of the majestic cake, it was chocolate, with chocolate frosting. Edward had either been listening to me for a long while, or they guessed correctly. I loved Chocolate cake. The games were entertaining. I lost a lot, but it was still fun. Stupid uber vampires. Even as the night was reaching it's middle point. I wasn't tired at all... I had opened my presents. From Carlisle and Esme, I got -Highly expensive- looking art supplies. Alice and Jasper, I got a lot of clothing, all of which I loved. Emmett and Rosealie, I got a Four wheeler. I was squealing over that. And Finally... Edward... His words, 'My present is for later.' I could still feel his cool breath against my ear.

Before much could go on, each of us telling stories. I could feel Edward's phone vibrate. For I was leaning against him. He pulled it out, and looked at the caller for a split second. Taking his time, even if he didn't have too. He blinked, "Hello Jacob." His voice was cool.

There was a pause, "Tomorrow? If she wants." He waited again. "I'll have her call. Good night, Jacob." He then hung up.

Alice was the first to break the silence, "Why didn't they call earlier?" Its' rude to call so late.

Edward chuckled, letting his arms wrap around my frame. Avoiding my still tender wounds. Turning his attention to me, "Jacob wants to know if you'll visit tomorrow?" He calmly asked.

I blinked, "I-If that's alright..." I wanted to visit, to show Jacob I was healing.

He nodded, "Of course."

It was nearly two, from what I understood... before Edward dragged me to the room. He was carrying me bridal style. Which was normal for the most part... Gently, he laid me on the bed. But what was unusual, he stood next to me, staring down. Instead of laying next to me...

I held my tongue, wanting to ask what was wrong. Before I could even open my mouth, his cold finger was pressed against it. With a blink of an eye, his body was hovering over mine. His mouth near my ear, "This time... I don't plan on stopping." His teeth bit on the lobe of my ear gently...

I couldn't help but to softly groan, my ears and my neck being my dire weak point. He chuckled at my response, his hand brushing down my side. "I'll make you forget..." He answered the question in my head about two years ago... Knowing I would shy away from what he had planned.

My face darkened, I could actually feel my blood rush to my cheeks. His fingers gently brushed against my jaw line, "So Beautiful..."

His lips pressed against mine, letting his body press against every line of mine. He had no thoughts of stopping, I could tell by the way his body moved on mine.

His left hand brushed up my stomach, already having curled underneath my shirt. I had forgot what I was even wearing... I think a T-Shirt of some sort. His lips gentle on mine, taking his time, moving slowly...

I could feel his hand closing in on my breast, his fingers edging along my bra, tracing it. His lips had brushed along my lips, forcing mine open. My brain was literally detached from my head. My body was calling him, craving for his touch. And he knew... his other hand brushed down my side, to my pants... His fingers brushed along the top and front of the jeans. Before suddenly letting his fingers curl around and push up against me. From the sudden movement, I couldn't help but to moan softly, my breath shuddering.

He chuckled lightly, pulling from the kiss. Beginning to let a trail of kisses from my lips down my chin, to my throat. He nipped lightly, his body seemed to be in control. I couldn't think about that, I was to far gone.

His left hand was now cupping my breast, on top of the bra. Squeezing gently. His other hand had brushed to the rim of my pants, without a second thought, he actually ripped them off. Leaving me in my black lace panties Alice had picked out for me... Did she know?

Chuckling, Edward kissed to my collar bone. His hand now playing with the edge of my panties. I couldn't fight him, I had no will. My body was craving him, pulsing need coursing through me.

Slowly, he let his fingers hook around the edge, pulling them down. His eyes glanced up to my face. As if judging my expression. I have no clue what he saw, but his lips turned into a smile. Leaning up so his lips were near my ear, "Shh... You're safe." He whispered softly, "I won't hurt you."

His words made my stomach do a back flip, unable to respond. His fingers brushed against my slit. Causing me to bit my lower lip.

He smiled softly, staying leaned up so he could watch my expression... I think. I didn't try to figure things out. His finger brushed along my clit, which was throbbing for his touch. I bit back a moan.

"It's just you and Me tonight." He whispered suddenly, how long had I had my eyes closed? His voice caused me to open my eyes, confused at his words. "Make all the noise you want." He whispered softly, smiling gently. As an incentive, he brushed his finger along the throbbing mound of flesh again.

Obedient to his words, I moaned softly. I felt my eyes close this time. His movements were slow, and careful... Pausing if I felt to stressed, his fingers were pressing against my slit, teasing around the entrance. I shivered softly, pleading with my mind.

Gently, his cold fingers entered me. Beginning a soft and gentle motion, curling up to brush against my G-spot. His lips pressed against my throat. I moaned more pleased now, my nipple was being played with. When was my shirt and bra taken off?

His fingers slipped out of me, causing me to whimper weakly. He chuckled at my reaction, before letting his body hover over me again. His eyes were gentle, cautioning his next movements. They were slow... Balancing on one hand, his other went to his own pants. Moving to take them off. I glanced away swiftly when he was removing his boxers.

His lips found mine, locking us together. I could feel his ... length against my lower lips. Carefully moving so only his head was pressed against the entrance. Pulling away to look at me, I knew this for I opened my eyes. My face was a dark red by now, "You're safe.." He repeated to me, slowly letting only the head breach the opening. Watching my expression, listening to my thoughts intently.

He seemed to think I was calm enough to let about a half inch more inside me. Using only that to begin to thrust in and out.

My teeth were holding my lower lip hard, moaning only softly.

It wasn't long before he was fully inside of me, beginning to softly thrust, his hips rocking gently. He was being careful.

I gave up on trying to hold in my moans, letting the pleasure escape my mouth as it came. My hips were slightly rotating in rhythm with his.

When I was growing more used to the feeling, his speed picked up. Not by much, but enough to cause me to moan louder. I could feel my walls closing on him for a brief moment.

His lips were pressed against my collarbone again, nipping and kissing lightly. One hand of his placed with my clit, causing me to moan more. It didn't take me long, my walls tight around his length.

I released over him, my hips pressed up against him. Moaning louder... I had been deprived of such feelings, I felt bad for finishing so quickly...

He smiled, pulling up, and out. Letting his lips linger upon mine for a moment. "Happy Birthday." He whispered gently. Moving to get him dressed, then help me in my dazed mindset to get dressed...

He was laying beside me in a second, wrapping his arms around me so I was against his body. His lips near my ear, as I used his arm as a pillow. "How was it?" He asked gently, playing with strands of my hair.

My mind answered truthfully, "...The best." I repeated with my mouth. My voice was low, and timid... It surprised even me.

He smiled lightly, "Rest now love..." He whispered.

I could only obediently obey. Closing my eyes, as I let my mind wonder... Falling asleep quick. Having a dreamless sleep...

**--xxx--ooo--xxx--ooo--xxx--ooo--**

**Artist Notes: My first time writing a lemon, XD so I didn't go into complete detail with it... Comment please! **


	8. Chapter 8, 'Return To Albuquerque'

**Chapter Eight: "Back To Albuquerque"**

**By: Fish**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Twilight. I do own Felicity, Since I'm Felicity. XD I hope you enjoy.**

**--xxx--ooo--xxx--ooo--xxx--ooo--**

Great.. Running for my life, with Edward rubbing my arm, trying to comfort me... What more could go wrong? And the stupid thing is... Today started out like any other...

_"I can't believe I done that!" Waking up, I was in utter shock from what Edward had done last night. It was an excellent birthday present, I ain't going to deny that... Sitting up, Edward had left for the morning. He was normally gone when I woke. I wonder if I bored him... Letting this thought push to the side of my mind. My legs supported my weight, walking to the door. Did his family know? Aw crap, I won't be able to face them... Timidly, I opened the door. Following normal routine, I walked to the kitchen. Where the Cullen's had stalked a food supply for me... Sometimes I thought I was smooching off of them. Even though they always assured me it was fun having me around. Emmett mostly, he enjoys when I challenge him to an Arm wrestle. I loose. _

_Getting a mere bowl of cereal, it was only a few seconds before I was joined by Alice. Her skin seemed to glow, a wide grin on her face. _

_I could already feel my face turn hot. With the spoon in my mouth from having took a bite. She came and sat down next to me, "So?"_

_"So..?"_

_"How was it?" She murmured, keeping her voice down._

_Aw crap!! My face darkened obviously, "H-How was what..?" I whispered timidly._

_"The party of course!"_

_Relief swelled over me, "Oh, It was fun. I really enjoyed it. Best Birthday Party I've had in a long time."_

_She smiled happily, going back to her cheery self. "Good. I was so worried you wouldn't enjoy it. Even though you didn't do so well on the games..." She trailed off._

_I laughed lightly, letting the spoon rest on the side of my bowl. Balancing it. "I had fun nonetheless. I was close to betting Emmett." I threw that in as a joke._

_She caught it, and laughed. "Well, there's always next time." She stood up gracefully, "I need to find Jasper..." Her voice had changed._

_Hearing the tone, I glanced up at her, the spoon fell from the bowl. "Alice...? What's wrong?" My voice trailed slowly out of my lips._

_She smiled, I couldn't tell if it was fake or not... "Nothing's wrong." She had innocent rays flooding from her eyes._

_I eyed her, then nodded Slowly. Unconvinced. _

_At my nod, she vanished from the kitchen. _

_"Something is to wrong." I whispered to myself, reclaiming my spoon to soup up the cereal. I didn't even taste it when I took a bite. My mind began to wander._

_When I finished my cereal, I cleaned the bowl, and replaced them to where the bowl and spoon was before I touched them. Then went to the living room. Where Emmett and Rosealie were. Emmett glanced up at me when I entered, I gave him a shy wave. He grinned, "Morning." Winking, he tapped the spot next to him on the couch._

_Looking to Rose, she had glanced up, timidly smiled, and returned to viewing the Tv with lifeless eyes. She was on the chair on the other side of the room. With the 'go ahead' (As how I saw it). I walked over and sat down next to Emmett, who wrapped his arm around my shoulders. At once I realized that was a mistake. He leaned down and sniffed me. Only to sit back up, grinning. "That Dog." He murmured, cheerfully._

_CRAP! My face automatically flushed, I could almost feel the blood rushing up my veins to darken my face. Rosealie's glance was piercing into my soul. I could feel her gaze. _

_Emmett patted my back, leaning down to my ear. Cupping his hand between his lips, and the ear. "So, how was he?" _

_On a natural instinct, I picked the pillow up next to me, and literally hit him in the face with it. "EMMETT!!"_

_He laughed, his booming laugh. "That bad eh? I might have to give him some pointers!"_

_"And where did you get yours? Him?" Rosealie shot back, joining in on the playfullness. _

_Laughing louder, "Aw, I'm not that bad!"_

_Rosealie caught my gaze, only to smile some. "Oh he is." _

_Now with Emmett, I could feel my laughter pouring from my throat. _

_When I was panting, and trying to catch my breath. Emmett patted my shoulder, "Edward is hunting, but he told me to have you call Jake, and I'll escort you there if you want to go." He commented._

_I had to wait for my breathing to return to normal, my face wasn't as dark. Luckily. "Sure, sure. Lemme call him." _

_Emmett handed me his black cell phone. Taking it I scrolled down the names, finding his. Holding it to my head, it only rang twice. _

_"Hello?" Billy._

_"Oh, Hey Billy! It's me, is Jake around?"_

_"Oh Felicity. Happy birthday... No, he isn't. He told me to tell you if you called to come down though. He shouldn't be long."_

_"Sure thing, Be there soon."_

_"Bye."_

_"Bye." Handing the phone back to Emmett, I stretched out. "Ready?" _

_"Yup!"_

_The ride to La Push was less then entertaining, other then Emmett took me with my four wheeler, so I could make it down to La Push. I had to be careful about moving my right arm, but I managed. He road next to me. I had to wear a helmet. Emmett had said it was Edward's order... So I didn't give him a hard time, I've riden in Four wheeler's before. So I knew how to control them. _

_At the boarder, Emmett stopped, waving. "See ya Liss!" He handed me a black phone, with red lining. "Edward says, to call one of us. I programed our names in." _

_I took the phone and put it safely in my zipper pocket. "Thanks again Emm! I dunno how long I'll be, but I'll call if I'll be heading back late."_

_"Sure thing." He then took off faster then how we came. _

_"Poor thing..." I laughed, thinking of the fourwheeler of course. Then I took off towards the Black's house. _

_Nothing eventful happened on my trip. I stayed to the side of the road, taking my time. A few cars passed me, with no odd looks. It must be normal... I moved and let the vehicle go faster. It didn't take me long to get to the Blacks. Letting the helmet rest on the four wheeler's seat. Which was parked near the door. So Jacob would automatically know it was me. I knocked at the door. Greeted by a friendly, 'Come in'_

_I walked in, where Billy laid down a book. "Hello Felicity."_

_"Hiya Billy, where's Jake?"_

_"Sam called this morning..."_

_"Ah." I didn't need anything more. Billy seemed to understand, grateful. Sitting down on the couch, I let myself sit cross legged. "How've you been?"_

_"Good, My joints have been bothering me a little."_

_"I'm Sorry Billy..."_

_"It's not your fault. It's the price for becoming old."_

_"Never become Old..." I quoted from my uncle._

_He chuckled, "Exactly."_

_I joined in the small laughter. "I'mma kick it here, if that's alright."_

_"Stay as long as you want Felicity."_

_"Thanks." I smiled happily._

_"Oh, I got something for you..."_

_I blinked, "Oh, you didn't have to get me anything Billy..."_

_He chuckled, "I made it, Jacob gave one to Bella in the book, if you remember.."_

_How could I forget? I smiled happily, "Aw, thanks Billy."_

_Rolling over he gestured for my hand, which I happily gave him. Lightly he attached a bracelet to my wrist. There was two. I looked at both the wolves. Each on one side. I blinked, one looked less expertly done._

_"Jacob made you one."_

_"Thank you Billy!" I admired them, then held my hands out. "May I?" _

_"Sure." He chuckled._

_Standing, I moved and hugged him. He patted my back lightly, and when we parted. I sat back down, going back to staring at my new trinket. _

_We moved to idle chat. I learned things about the Pack, and he learned things about me. He nodded, and commented when appropriate. I done the same._

_It had to be about an hour before Jacob crashed in, "I'm Ho..." he cut himself off. Glancing to the four wheeler outside, then back to me. He grinned, "Lisity!" In one stride, he hugged me with an arm. Careful not to squeeze to hard. _

_"Hey Jake!"_

_"How..." He trailed off, sniffing me. _

_Craaaaaaaap. He knows. He knows! I whined in my head. He pulled back, watching me. "Billy, we're going to go for a walk." his voice was lower._

_Billy blinked, nodding slowly. "Okay, Happy Birthday again Felicity."_

_I smiled sheepishly at him, "Thanks Billy." I wonder if he caught the 'god help me' in my eyes. He watched us, then rolled away. _

_None to nicely, I was dragged outside by Jacob. His arms trembling._

_Walking far into the trees, Jacob didn't break stride. _

_Finally, I had to break free. Wincing, since he was dragging my bad arm. I could feel the stitches stretching. "J-Jake..." I pleaded._

_Jacob finally stopped, growling in his chest. "You... He..."_

_With one weak hand holding my shoulder, were the pain was the worse. I could only bow my head. Taking a slight step back._

_"I thought I fought dirty..." He suddenly whispered._

_It reminded me of a time in the book. Before I could even think about it, my back was against a tree. Staring into the face of Jacob. "Lisity..." He whispered lightly, his eyes full of an emotion I had never seen before. A feeling in my gut told me I didn't want to know..._

_"J-Jake..?" My voice was weak, pathetic._

_"Shh.." His nose pressed against mine, eyes boring into my own. His eyes shown seriousness, "I'm not letting him kill another one so dear to me." He whispered, and at that second, his hard lips pressed against mine._

_'Wait... Kill?' My mind was confused, it wasn't even focusing that Jake's right hand trapped both of mine, while the other was moving towards my waist. Soon as he parted his lips, his hand was holding my hip, his body pressed against me. "...Edward... Killed Bella...?" My voice was nothing more then a whisper._

_He heard this, then chuckled darkly. Releasing his hold on my wrists, letting his hand rest on my other hip. Holding me to him. "Yes... Didn't he tell you?" His voice was sarcastic._

_Ignoring his hands, I merely shook my head. In utter shock._

_He lightly leaned down and kissed my nose. Moving so his hand was against the back of my head, the other along my lower back. Holding me to him now. "You're safe with me... Stay here..." He whispered, stroking my hair._

_My eyes were unfocused, my mind just fuzzy. I couldn't think... It almost hurt to think. With my head slightly tilted, I could hear the irregular beat. He was nervous..? Before I could really say anything, I was picked up bridal style. Jacob carried me back to his house. I wasn't thinking clearly... I was laid down on the couch... I think._

_"We're back Billy." Jacob called calmly._

_"Welcome back." Billy's Chair squeaked as it rolled into the room. "Is she okay?"_

_"I think so..." Jacob responded slowly, I could feel his hand against the side of my face. "I told her about ..." He trailed of._

_"Ah."_

_"And she... sorta just went into this." Jacob murmured._

_"Give her time." I could almost imagine the smile Billy had._

_I had no clue how long I had been out. I suddenly sat up, glancing around swiftly. Jacob was sitting on the floor, his head to the side. Asleep... Billy was no where to be seen. I laid back down, holding my head. The phone buzzed, but it was short. A text? Glancing to it, had twenty or so calls, and fourty-eight text's. 'Crap...' Glancing to them. All of the texts were from Edward. A couple from Emmett... Only reading a few, I replied, 'Edward. Chill. I fell asleep. No need to break the treaty...' I sent this, because It was near the limit. _

_It was only a second before I got a reply, 'I was so worried! Are you okay? He didn't hurt you did he...?'_

_'No, No... We were talking, and I got tired...' I decided to step around what really happened._

_'I'm glad you're okay. I need to talk to Jacob. It's urgent.' He replied._

_I blinked, then moved glancing to the sleeping Jacob. 'Uh, he's asleep. Lemme wake him, and I'll have him call...'_

_'Thank you.'_

_Slowly, I sat up. Moving to lay a hand on his shoulder. "J-Jake..?"_

_He flinched automatically, looking around. "What? What happened?" _

_"Shh... It's me Jake... Sorry for waking you..."_

_He turned to look at me, "Lisity!" He smiled, "Are you okay?"_

_"I'm fine... C-Could you call Edward...? He said it was important..." my voice was low, bowing my head. My eyes turned away from him._

_He chuckled lightly, laying a gentle hand on my head. "Of course love."_

_I didn't look at him, just held out the phone. He dialed quickly, and called. _

_"You wanted to Speak with me...?" He asked lightly._

_I couldn't make out what Edward was saying, but Jacob's calm composure quickly failed. "What?"_

_"I'm bringing her now." He murmured. Then hung up. "We're going to the boarder. Edward will explain." Moving, he scooped me up._

_Glancing up at him, I was confused. Obviously. "J-Jake?"_

_"The female bloodsucker saw something... Edward is taking you somewhere far. I need to get the others ready for a fight." He murmured._

_I flinched, "F-Fight?"_

_"Shh... We'll be able to handle ourselves Lissy." He leaned down and kissed my lips lightly. Slowing down somewhere outside La Push. Tenderly, he stood me up. Glancing in time to see a dark black car come. Now since I know nothing about cars, I couldn't tell what it was. Lightly, he pushed me from the small of my back. "Hurry."_

_I flinched, "St-Stay safe.." I whispered, moving before Edward caught my side. Helping me to the car, getting me to the back seat, where he joined me. After saying a few things, I didn't catch to Jacob. _

_Jacob had nodded to my words, then took off into the trees, were I could've sworn I saw his form change shape..._

Edward hadn't told me what was wrong. I don't even know where we were at this point. He had told me we were headed back to Albuquerque, and would leave if needed... Alice and Emmett were in the car. Jasper apparently was behind us... From what I gathered. I was going into hysterics. Confused... Edward lightly rubbing my side as I leaned against him. Breathing heavily. The night was dwindling. But sleep pulled me in.

"Edward?"

"She's fine... Resting."

"I'm sorry..."

"I understand Alice."

"I should've told Emmett not to let her..."

She was cut off, by Edward gentle voice, "It's alright Alice.

Alice fell silent, Emmett was driving. "I'm sorry Bro."

"Both of you... I understand. I'm not upset. I only care about her safety now." He murmured, in a final tone sort of way.

They fell silent...

I mumbled, waking up slowly. I could feel eye's baring into me. Letting my eyes open slowly, I glanced around... It was my apartment. I hadn't been here in ages! I blinked, everything was the same. I sat up quickly, Edward was behind me in an instant. Linking his arms around my torso, "Shh... Stay calm." He murmured gently into my ear.

I whined lightly, unsure what was going on. My thoughts refusing to think of what Jacob had said to me... He seemed to catch this, a hiss formed in his throat. "Don't believe him. She did die... yes... but this isn't the place to talk about it." His voice was a rush in my ear.

Emmett sat near the closed window, peeking out once and a while. Alice sat on my secondary computer chair. The lights were off, even if it was in the morning. Or noon... The sun was up anyways.

I lowered my head, giving up...

"Felicity, you're safe... but You need to know... you're being hunted. For what reason, I don't know. By vampires different then us..." Edward's voice was frantic.

I could feel the wind escape my lips, my eyes wide... My mind flashed to an old memory, I never wanted to remember again...

**--xxx--ooo--xxx--ooo--xxx--ooo--**

**Author Notes: XD I loved this chapter, it's not my best work. But the vampires who are coming are going to be fun. All will be shown or most of it anyways -smirk- in the next chapter! Stick around. -- Comment please!**


End file.
